Just the Girl
by funniebanana
Summary: Just the Girl, by Click Five. Sokka's thoughts on Toph. Tokka. Please read, and review. No flames, I hope you like it. No spoilers for Season three


**A/N- So, this is my first Avatar fanfic. Read, review, I really hope you like it. No flames!!**

**This is Sokka's thoughts about Toph, set to the sort of old song, Just the Girl by Click Five.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Just the Girl by Click Five, and the BESTEST SHOW IN THE WORLD belongs to Nickelodeon. Not me, as much as I wish I did own it.**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

Toph is… well, Toph. She's definitely a rock on the outside, and usually on the inside too. She can be cold as ice, but sometimes I see a glimpse of a sweet, loving Toph.

Sure, its buried way, way, wayyyyyy deep inside her, but it's there, all the same.

_  
But she knows what she's doin'_

She's blind, she can't read, and she hasn't even really left her hometown until she was twelve.

But, then again, I didn't leave the South Pole until I was fifteen.

Anyway, when is comes to Earthbending she's the best in the world. (Seriously. She's "The Greatest Earthbender in the World!")

_  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter_

When I tell everyone else about my dreams, they all laugh. But Toph laughs louder than anyone else.

What she doesn't know is that she's the star in all my dreams.

_  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

She pushes me down, hits me with rocks, makes fun of me and everything I do, but yet, I can't stay away from her.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

I've dated other girls. But she's been hovering in my mind since we first saw her at Earth Rumble Six.

She was even in the back of my mind when I kissed Suki, the last time I saw her.

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

One minute, Toph's all "Oh, look, Sokka! He's back!"

The next, she's punching my shoulder and hitting me with a rock.

_  
_She's even more confusing than Princess Yue.

_  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Her attitude is harsh, but underneath I know there's a girl who hurts as much as the rest of us.

_  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

When she fell through the ice at the Serpent's Pass I almost had a heart attack.

And when she kissed Suki on the cheek, my heart stopped again.

I wanted that kiss. If I'd known that Toph was giving out kisses, I would have gotten there sooner.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Toph doesn't have any true duty to anyone but herself, and she's too stubborn to let anyone kill her. She wouldn't leave unwillingly.

Not that Suki or Yue did, but they still left.

Toph wouldn't do that.__

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

And after we've had a fight, or she's upset about something and trying to hide it, she's make that earth tent and hide away from all of us.

And when I go to get her out of the tent for dinner, or to move on, or something like that, she won't let me in.

But I know she's listening.

_  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

She knows almost everything about me, so a simple sentence from her and I'm down.

But I know she's just angry at something else, and taking it out on me.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Toph, you're just the girl for me.

**A/N- So? Did you love it? Hate it? Review! But no flames! Please. **


End file.
